Wash Away My Tears
by AliceInScribbleLand
Summary: Cuddy's neighbor shows up, desperately needing help.
1. Chapter 1

It was late when Cuddy heard the knock on her door. No one dropped by this late except House and that defiantly wasn't his knock. Curiosity driven, Cuddy answered the door. It was her neighbor's daughter Dahlia.

"Dr. Cuddy," she started, her voice quivering.

Cuddy took a closer look at the girl, now that she could focus her eyes. The girl didn't look much older than twenty, but Cuddy knew she was closer to twenty-five. She looked like she'd been used as someone's punching bag. There was blood coming from various wounds and bruises were starting to show.

She gasped slightly, before taking action. "Get in here Dahlia." She motioned the girl inside and shut the door. Gripping the younger woman by the biceps, she ducked her head to meet her eyes and asked, "What happened? Who did this?"

Cuddy's anger was coming across all wrong. Before she realized it, the young girl was crying. Without thinking, Cuddy pulled her into her arms. "Hey, I'm sorry. I'm not mad Dahlia. Shh."

Dahlia tensed at the first contact, but Cuddy felt safe. Her soft croon's were a brand of comfort the broken girl had never known. Her tears started to overflow onto her cheeks as she clung to the doctor.

There was another knock on the door, causing Dahlia to tense once more. "Oh god it's them," she whispered, "please don't let them know I'm here." Her eyes pleaded with the older woman's.

Cuddy hesitated then nodded. "Go to the end of the hall, you'll find my room. Wait for me there." She walked with Dahlia to the edge of the hallway and pointed towards her room.

There was another knock on the door. "I'm coming," Cuddy yelled, trying to sound more tired than she felt. Leaving the chain hooked, she opened the door.

"Dr. Cuddy," Dahlia's father greeted.

When Cuddy opened her door, the girl's parents were not what she expected. But here they were, both standing on her doorstep. Cuddy told herself that it must be a mistake; they must just be looking for her or wondering what happened. The logical part of her brain pointed out that if they weren't involved why didn't Dahlia go home.

"Do you realize what time it is?" she groaned. Surely, they couldn't be responsible for what happened to Dahlia. They had lived next to her for years, always seemed so normal. She caught the girl's father staring at her chest lustfully and rethought his innocence.

"Our daughter is missing. We know she sometimes comes to talk to you. We were wondering if you've seen her tonight?" Dahlia's mother, spoke quickly.

"Dahlia's missing?" Cuddy asked, trying to sound surprised.

"Yes, Dr. Cuddy. Has she been here?" Dahlia's mother asked, as her father searched the area behind Cuddy with his eyes.

"No, I haven't seen her. I'll be sure to call you if I do though," Cuddy smoothly lied. "I really hope she's okay." She had to fight to leave the venom out of her tone.

"Me too," her father sound, attempting to sound worried. "You should be careful tonight just in case Dr. Cuddy. I would hate for anything to happen to you," he said, sounding more threatening than worried.

"I will goodnight," she said, quickly. Cuddy shut the door behind her and leaned against it. Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes. This was not the situation she wanted to be in, but that poor girl in her bedroom. There was no way that she could abandon Dahlia.

Cuddy found Dahlia sitting on the edge of her bed, trembling. She kneeled down in front of the girl and grabbed both hands in hers. "Did he do this to you?" Cuddy asked, emotionally. She knew the girl had heard every word of their conversation.

Dahlia nodded. She wouldn't meet Cuddy's gaze, even in the dim lights of the bedroom. She was trying to be strong, trying not to fall apart. The worried look in Cuddy's eyes would have sent her toppling into another fit of tears.

Cuddy gulped. She had dealt with cases this bad and worse. They didn't happen all the time, but often enough that she should be in better control. She knew what she needed to ask, what she needed to take care of, but she was honestly overwhelmed. She was scared for this girl and hurting for her in a way that she never felt about patients.

"Okay honey, be honest with me. Did he do anything else?"

Dahlia looked everywhere about the room, except at Cuddy. She was trembling again and obviously panicking.

Cuddy moved a hand to the girl's chin and guided her to make eye contact. Cuddy braced herself as the girl started to break down.

"He…he…raped me," Dahlia gasped, trying not to sob.

Cuddy pulled the girl down into her lap. Her arms instantly brought the girl closer to her chest, embracing her with all the love in her heart. "Oh sweetie," was all Cuddy could manage to murmur. Her own tears were slipping down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

Cuddy rocked the girl in her arms for what seemed like hours. She was the only anchor this girl had. She vowed to herself that she would protect Dahlia. Running her fingers through the girl's hair, she spoke quietly, "We need to call the police Dahlia."

The girl instantly tensed in her arms. Pulling back, she shook her head no. "Please no Dr. Cuddy. I can't! I don't want to report this." She was trying to pull away.

Cuddy knew the girl would run if she gave her the opportunity. She held onto the girl's hands trying to calm her. "Okay. Okay," she pleaded, "We won't call the police. You're in control over everything that happens, just please don't leave. Let me help you."

Dahlia felt Cuddy's grip on her wrists loosen. Everything about the doctor was comforting to her: the gentle, yet firm movements, the soft quiet understanding words, the gentle yet pained expression. "Okay, just no police. Please," as she spoke, she looked up to Cuddy with tear-filled eyes.

"Alright," Cuddy agreed. She pulled the girl back into her arms, needing the comfort herself as well. "I need to call a friend of mine then. I need him to bring me some stuff over so that I can take a look at you." Thinking over her plans, she realized she had once again left the girl out of the decision making process. "That is unless you want to go to the hospital. I can get someone else to examine you, but it needs to get done. We need to make sure there's no permanent or dangerous damage."

The young girl bit her lip at the thought of facing anyone else. She'd come to Cuddy not only because she thought she could trust her, but because being a doctor she thought she could avoid some of those procedures. "Will you do it?" she asked, quietly.

"Of course honey. I just want you to be comfortable," she hesitated, hating to bring reality into this girl's world," It's not going to be easy." She didn't want Dahlia to have to go through an exam, she'd been through enough. Neither woman really had any choice in the matter though, not if they wanted to make sure Dahlia was safe.

Clinging to Cuddy a little tighter, Dahlia said, "I trust you."


	2. Chapter 2

Cuddy helped Dahlia to the couch, before grabbing the phone. She turned the table lamp on, engulfing the room in a warm haze. Walking into the kitchen, she turned the phone on, hitting numbers she knew by heart. From where she was standing against the counter, she could see the young girl, but was out of earshot.

Cuddy dialed the numbers, before she even realized whom she had called.

"What?" House snapped into the phone. It was late, he was grumpy on a good day; she really didn't expect less.

"House, listen I need a favor," she said softly.

"Cuddy are you okay?" He was wide-awake now and more than a little worried. She never called this late, and defiantly never called for favors.

"I'm fine," she said, a little surprised at the worry in his voice. "I need you to bring over everything I'll need for a rape victim," she added, quietly.

"Lisa?" his voice cracked, as he asked the question he wasn't sure if he wanted an answer to.

It surprised her to hear him sounding so scared. She smiled to herself. "I'm alright. It's not me, but please hurry."

"I'll be there as fast as I can. Is that all you need? I can pick up some meds," he offered, "Something for pain or a sleep aide?"

"That would be great. About 110 okay?"

He knew she was telling him the girl's weight. It didn't help that it probably wasn't too far off from her own.

Hanging up, Cuddy headed back into the living room and sat down next to Dahlia. On instinct she, she pulled Dahlia close against her side. "He'll be here soon," she whispered into the girl's hair.

Dahlia's hands instantly found their way to Cuddy's clothes. She was now clinging onto handfuls of Cuddy's shirt. She was afraid the doctor would leave her. Being there with Cuddy was the safest she'd felt in a long time.

Cuddy turned the girl in her arms, motioning for the girl to move her legs up over Cuddy's lap. "Come here," Cuddy said, expecting the girl to do as she was told. When Dahlia brought her legs up, Cuddy repositioned her against her chest.

Dahlia didn't hold it together long, before she was crying against Cuddy's chest once more. She was terrified her father would be back, terrified that she'd never get rid of the way he made her feel.

"I'm so sorry," Cuddy whispered, hugging the girl closer. Tears streamed down her face , as she spoke, "You're safe now Dahl. I won't let him hurt you again."

They stayed in that position not moving. Occasionally Cuddy would murmur soft things to the girl. Eventually, both women started to drift into an uneasy sleep. The knock on the door startled and woke both of them.

"It's probably my friend," Cuddy tried to assure the girl. She moved off the couch and checked the peephole before opening the door.

The first thing House did when the door was open was slide his hands around Cuddy's waist and pull her towards him. He kissed the top of her head, softly. His actions surprised both of them. Holding her to his chest for a few minutes, his grip never loosened.

She was comforted by his actions. She couldn't help but smile at the fact that he had worried about her. Pulling back, she took his face in her hands and spoke, "I'm okay Greg."

He nodded awkwardly, a little embarrassed. Shoving the bag of supplies towards her, he looked around curiously. Nothing looked different or out of place.

Cuddy reached over and grabbed his hand. Meeting his eyes, she searched for an answer. She needed him more than ever. There was no way that she was strong enough to get through what needed to be done alone. "Stay?" she asked.

House nodded. He didn't like feeling needed. It scared him more than anything did. If people needed him then he would let them down. They would see he wasn't capable of helping. Just as his father always had told him, no one could depend on him.

Cuddy tugged on his arm gently and led him to her living room. Her hand trembled slightly, but neither noticed. There was a sickening solemnity resting upon her home that night. He looked so lost, but she needed him.

The broken girl House saw in front of him tugged at his heart. Not many things got to him these days. He guessed thinking it was Cuddy that had been hurt at first didn't help. Dahlia was curled up in the corner of the couch, holding her knees to her chest. She looked up when they walked in. Instantly, her eyes searched Cuddy's. She needed to know this man was safe.

"Dahlia," Cuddy said softly and understanding, "this is my friend. Dr. House. He's going to stay with us for a little while. Okay? He won't hurt you."

Dahlia nodded, her eyes never leaving Cuddy's. The older woman was her rock, her stability. If she trusted this man then Dahlia felt as much loyalty to him as she did Cuddy.

Seeing how visibly shaken both women were unnerved House. Yet, he felt like he was supposed to do something. "You came to the right place," House said quietly, "Cuddy won't let anything happen to you." Hey heard Cuddy sniffle behind him and knew she was crying again. "I'm going to help her Dahlia, do you understand that?"

"I trust you," she whispered, sounding as broken as she looked.

He studied her for a moment, deciding what to do next. It was obvious that someone needed to take control of this situation. "Cuddy why don't you go get everything ready in the kitchen. I'll tell her what's going to happen."

Cuddy nodded; glad she didn't have to tell Dahlia she was going to be physically humiliated. It was bad enough she was going to have to do the exam. On top of her own worries, she couldn't imagine what Dahlia would be going through. She hoped she had the strength to be strong for her.

A/N: First of all, even though it's not mentioned in this chapter. I am by no means condoning not reporting a rape. I think a very important step in both recovery and the protection of others. Ignoring that a situation like that happened is not the message I am trying to convey.

Less important: I'm lacking in reviews lately so any would be appreciated! I don't know how to fix what you don't like and continue what you do if no one tells me. Although I reserve the right to ignore any comments I'm just not feeling : )


	3. Chapter 3

House rubbed a hand against his face before moving. He knew he needed to be nicer than usual. It wasn't really a problem, except he could feel the anger surfacing already. He wanted to make sure that whoever had hurt this girl paid. Walking across the room, he sat down on the coffee table, in front of the young girl. "Well," he spoke gently. His voice cracked at the attempted ease. "First things first," he said, reaching into his pocket for his bottle of vicodine.

Dahlia watched him, with curious eyes. His appearance was rough, but there was a gentleness to his eyes that she was drawn to. Dr. Cuddy said he was a friend and she trusted that. She didn't know what it was about this man, but she'd noticed a change in the older woman the moment he arrived. Dr. Cuddy had seemed calmer, more secure. Dahlia briefly wondered if the two doctors were more than just friends.

"Is there any medicine you can't take?" House asked, quietly. When Dahlia shook her head no, he placed a single white pill in her hand. "Take that," he urged.

They stared at each other blankly for a moment, before he realized she was waiting for something to drink. "Oh, right," he said, nodding his understanding. He got up making his way towards the kitchen.

Dahlia waited quietly on the couch. It felt so safe here, so right. She knew she would never be able to go home after this. A quiet voice in the back of her head kept telling her she should stay there. Knowing the idea was silly, she made a point to try not to become overly attached to either of the doctors in the next room.

Walking into the kitchen, House noticed Cuddy's strained form. She had both hands propped against the counter and her head lowered. Walking up behind her, he let his hands run across the muscles in her shoulders.

Cuddy jumped at the touch. She had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts, she hadn't heard him enter. "House," she said, breathing a sigh of relief.

He rubbed her shoulders gently for a moment, before turning her around. "You almost ready in here?" He could tell that she had been crying, but he needed her to stay strong. There was no way that Dahlia would be comfortable with him giving her an internal.

"I can't House. I can't do it. She needs to tell the police what happened!" Cuddy spoke, frantically. "He has to pay for this." Tears were streaming down her cheeks, as she spoke. Her eyes pleaded with House to make everything okay.

"Lisa," he said, firmly, "You have got to pull yourself together. _She_ needs you to be strong." He held her in front of him firmly. He could see that she was already looking a little ill. He hoped that being a rock for the damaged girl would be enough to snap her out of it.

Cuddy hung her head in shame and nodded. "I know," she said, sounding pained. She took a deep breath before continuing, "But that man House, he can't get away with hurting her like this." She met his gaze with an intensity he had never seen. "Please talk to her. Try to get her to let us call the police."

House nodded before pulling her into his arms. "I'll try, but she's not a child. She has the right to make her own decisions here. She's calm and acting rational, we can't trump that. She'll run if you try to force her. She will run and she won't come back. Lisa, you'll lose her," he whispered, against her hair.

Cuddy nodded understanding. What he said stung, but she knew it was true. She had to respect Dahlia's choices and be strong for her. The girl deserved that much and more. She hugged House in thanks, and then pulled away. "I can do this," she said, only half-convinced. Nevertheless, when she thought about the actual situation, her stomach lurched. Barely making it to the back door in time, Cuddy started to get sick.

House sighed and moved behind her. One hand instantly gathered her hair, while the other held her side gingerly. He didn't speak, just waited patiently for her to finish. He rubbed gently, but knew that they needed to be quick. There was no reason for Dahlia to be sitting there suffering, because Cuddy was losing her nerve.

She struggled to catch her breath, as she lost the contents of her stomach. She longed to be rid of the taste of bile, but couldn't move. She could feel House's hands on her, keeping her balanced. She knew she needed to pull herself together. She hadn't been this affected by a patient since med school. Dahlia wasn't just a patient though, she rationalized. That was exactly why the girl deserved better. Setting her resolved Cuddy stood up wiping her mouth.

House couldn't help grin when Cuddy turned around and met his gaze. The fire in her eyes was back and she was ready to take on anything. "Good girl," he nodded, in approval.

"Let's get this over with," Cuddy said, making her way back into her home. She grabbed herself a bottle of water, as House reached in next to her to grab one for Dahlia. "I'll be out there in just a minute," she said, quietly. "Let me just get cleaned up."

House took one last look at her before he was satisfied that she could now keep it together. He needed to get back in there. He grabbed the medicine from the hospital that Cuddy had unpacked. He turned quickly and headed back into the living room.

"Alright let's try this again. Pill…water…you get the idea," he said, handing over the drink. "I'm also going to need you to take these," he continued, handing her a handful of pills.

Dahlia looked down at the random pills of various shapes and colors. "What are these?" she asked, more curious than concerned. She seemed extremely calm, considering the events of the evening.

"They're mostly just to fight off various diseases that can be transmitted. That one is for anxiety," he pointed, "and that one is to prevent pregnancy." He really wanted her to just take the damn things and let him get through this. The sooner they got through this, the sooner they could all start to move on.

She stared at the pills blankly for a moment before taking them all at once. "Now what? Is Lisa finished in there?" she asked, seriously. She knew she was in shock. She felt numb and empty. Nothing seemed to be phasing or upsetting her at the moment.

"Before that, we need to talk kiddo. Dr. Cuddy…Lisa," she cares about you.

Dahlia looked down at her hands, already knowing where this conversation was headed. She wanted to make Lisa happy, but she had no desire to go to the police with this.

"Hey," he said, snapping the girl back to the present, "She just wants to make sure you realize what you're doing. Once you get cleaned up, there's no going back. There are procedures for taking evidence. Nothing we could collect tonight would be considered official unless you go through those. What your parents did was wrong. We all know that they deserve to be punished for this."

"It was just my step-dad; my mom didn't really do anything. She didn't even try to stop him," she added, bitterly. "I know that he shouldn't get away with it Dr. House, but I'm not going to change my mind. I don't plan on ever going back there and I just want it to be over with," she said, starting to cry. "Please don't make me," she whimpered.

House couldn't help it. His alpha male nature took over and he pulled the girl into a gentle hug. "We won't make you do anything. I promise. You're making all the calls here kiddo," he spoke softly, trying to reassure the girl that they were safe.

The man holding her felt nothing like her father. This was what it was supposed to be like strong, caring, confident, and supportive. It was hard for her to grasp in theory, but _this_ man that she barely knew loved her more than her step-dad.

House closed his eyes, as he kept the girl close to his chest. "Anything you need you tell us, we'll take care of you." He kissed the crown of her head, burying his own pain in her hair.

Dahlia pulled back from him after a few moments. Wiping her eyes, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you Dr. House." Her eyes showed volumes more than her words. She wasn't just thanking him for the kind words; she was thanking him for caring about her.

"You're welcome. Just know that I mean it," he said, stumbling over his own thoughts. "I know I can seem standoffish, but I'm here and so is Lisa."

Dahlia simply grinned at him. It was the first time she had smiled in front of him. It was the first time she had felt like smiling all night. "Understood," she answered.

"Okay," House said, fidgeting with his cane, "I'm sure you have a decent idea about what's going to happen. Lisa's going to examine you," he gestured awkwardly. "We need to make sure that he didn't tear you too badly or damage you seriously. It's probably going to hurt Dahlia, but Lisa's gentle. She'll do her best to make it as quick and as painless as she can. After that we'll get your eye stitched up," he said, gently prodding around the gash on her face. "Then I guess you can take a shower, try to get comfortable, anything you want," he finished softly.

He knew Cuddy. She would pull through for the girl. She _had_ to. There was not one part of her nature that would allow her to do otherwise.


	4. Chapter 4

Dahlia listened to House carefully. She was trying to process what he was telling her. She hoped that if she could focus on the details going on in the present, she wouldn't be able to dwell on the events of the evening. Once he finished talking, they both awkwardly looked around Cuddy's living room.

House cursed his poor social skills. Although, he had a feeling even Cameron wouldn't be able to hold a conversation under the circumstances and she could blather on about anything. He considered checking to see if Cuddy was ready yet, but knew his constant presence would only make her more apprehensive.

Cuddy stared at her kitchen table. It was smaller than the one in the dining room, but it would serve its purpose. Her supplies were all laid out on top of the towel she'd spread across it. Everything was in easy reach from the chair she would be occupying. She knew sitting up on the table spread open to her would be awkward for Dahlia, but the lighting was best in this room and it would be easier to clean up. Cuddy knew it was time to get started; she had made the girl wait long enough.

Stepping into the dimmer lights of the living room, Cuddy's formal mannerisms softened. "I've got everything all set in there," she said to no one in particular. "I'm just going to grab a robe." Cuddy waited until both House and Dahlia nodded their understanding, before moving down the hall to her own bedroom.

House and Dahlia moved slowly to the kitchen, him leading the way. They stood in front of the table silently. Dahlia knew where she was supposed to sit, but she couldn't seem to make herself move. She just stared blankly at the prepped table.

"Hey," House said, resting his hand on her shoulder, "It will be over quick." He didn't know how he was managing to be so patient and understanding, but there was something about this girl that brought out his empathetic side. Taking a deep breath, he turned her towards him. "Lisa will make it all better," he said brokenly.

Dahlia's watery eyes met with House's sympathetic ones. She didn't know how, but this main new something about personal violation. She could read the pain in his eyes as easily as she felt her own. She glanced at the table once more, chewing on her bottom lip nervously. "I can't seem to move," she whispered.

House understood how hard it was to take that final step. It wasn't just about getting up on that table. It was about facing the events of the evening. After this, everything would be real and inescapable. She was admitting something had happened and that that something was not okay. He knew that despite his words and Cuddy's presence she felt alone. He also knew that she wasn't alone. Slipping his hands down to her hips, he easily lifted the girl up and placed her on the table.

Cuddy walked back in, just in time to witness the sweet gesture. She knew how much of himself House was laying on the line. His own personal demons were surely present in his own mind. Yet here he was, giving his all to a broken girl he'd never laid eyes on before. She felt her admiration for him swell. "All set?" she asked, breaking the precarious silence.

House turned around to face Cuddy and nodded. "Yeah, she's ready. Right doll face?" He turned his focus back to the girl. He knew she could handle this. She'd already been through one of the hardest parts. He knew that there was something worse that lay ahead, but wasn't ready to think about that yet. When everything really settled and she was faced with what had actually happened, he was pretty sure she would fall apart. They'd be there to catch her, though. She'd have the comfort and support he never had as a child. He vowed that he would not leave her alone.

Dahlia warmed slightly at the pet name, but it wasn't enough to shake her fears. "I think so," she said, nervously. Her eyes pleaded with Cuddy's for something. She didn't know what she wanted, but House's words rung through her ears, _Lisa will make it all better._ She glanced nervously at the unmoving House.

House noticed the nervous glance he was receiving and understood. "I'll just go wait in the living room." He started to head out, but stopped in front of Cuddy. "Holler if you need anything," he said, before gently hugging her and kissing her forehead. He knew she was having trouble with this and hoped she knew he was there for her as well.

Cuddy clutched onto him for a moment, before she felt him pry himself from her grip. She took a deep breath and swallowed hard. Turning her eyes back onto Dahlia, she instantly felt her own fears disappear. Maternal instincts kicking in, she knew she needed to comfort and protect. "You're sure about the police? There's no pressure, just once we start…" she trailed off.

"I know, Dr. House explained it to me. Thank you, for…everything," the younger woman said. She eyed the robe in Cuddy's hand and knew what was coming. "I guess you need me to get out of these huh?" she asked, gesturing towards her clothes.

Cuddy nodded at her awkwardly, "Yeah I do. You can put this on while I check you out though. It's not much, but I guess it's better than nothing." She smiled weakly. She wasn't being very comforting and it was troublesome to her. Noticing the girl's hesitancy, she handed her the robe. "I'm just gonna get some water," she said, gesturing towards the sink. It wasn't much , but it would at least offer her companion some privacy while she changed.

House sat on the couch, his face resting in his hands. He was considering what he should do. There was no way he could just sit by and let this man get away with what he had done, but the girl didn't want to go to the police. The girl in there trusted him though. Silence was not an option. Opening his cell phone, he scrolled down to a number he'd never needed to use before.

Dahlia changed quickly, appreciative of the small privacy Cuddy had graced her with. Turning to look at Cuddy, she could see the older woman was still stalling to give her as much time as she needed. Dahlia took in the signs of stress coating Cuddy's body and felt slightly guilty. She knew what happened wasn't her fault, but she'd brought herself to Cuddy's door. She'd made Cuddy and House a part of what had happened. "I'm ready, Lisa," she said, feeling more than a little ashamed and emabrassed.

Cuddy turned around and was instantly met with a sight that shook her. Being someone who took the world's problems on herself, she recognized the pained look of guilt in the girl's eyes. She dropped the washcloth into the bowl of warm water and carried it to the table. Setting it down on empty side of the girl, she looked back and met Dahlia's gaze. Cuddy cupped the girls cheek with her hands. "Tonight, was by no means your fault. Honey, what happened wasn't because of anything you did or didn't do. I know you, you're a good girl. Coming here, was by all means the smartest thing to do in your position." She felt the girls tears spill onto her hands and she pulled her into a warm embrace.

Dahlia let the older woman's words wash over her. They were everything she needed to hear and more. Laying her Cuddy's shoulder she clung to the doctor not ready to take the next step. "I can't," she whispered, desperately

"Yes you can, baby. I'm gonna be right here. Did House give you medicine yet?" she asked , as she stroked the girl's back reassuringly.

"Yeah, they're starting to kick in I think. I feel kinda funny," Dahlia said, relaxing in Cuddy's arms. She had to admit, the drugs made the pain almost completely go away as long as she stayed still.

"Then we should get this over with quickly while you're feeling less pain," Cuddy prompted. She was feeling more sympathetic than she should. A part of her wanted to just let the girls stay in the safety of her arms, but she knew they needed to get this done. That bastard could have done serious damage to her. The fear that something could be wrong had Cuddy feeling ill once more.

"Don't want to," Dahlia said, turning her face against Cuddy's neck. This felt safe. Cuddy was soft and reassuring in ever sense immaginable. She didn't want anything more than to keep that feeling.

"Come on," Cuddy said a little more seriously. She extricated Dahlia from her arms. "I'll hold you all night if you want, but we have to get though this, honey."

Dahlia nodded her understanding, feeling a bit childish now that they were face to face. "Please be gentle? I'm really sore still." Dahlia glanced down at her lap embarrassed both by her actions and her words.

"Of course I will, I'll do my best to not hurt you," Cuddy reassured. She carefully moved Dahlia's feet off the chair and sat down. She rested her hands on the girls knees and met her gaze briefly before spreading the girls legs apart.

Dahlia leaned back on her hands and looked away embarrassed. She couldn't stand to see Cuddy looking at her. It was all too much and a part of her wondered if she should have let Dr. House do the exam. Thinking it over she realized that idea was probably even worse. Dahlia jumped slightly when she felt the warm washcloth press against her thigh.

Cuddy couldn't stand the silence. She knew if it was bothering her it was probably doing worse to Dahlia. "Do you like stories?" she asked, for lack of anything better to ask.

Dahlia turned back to Cuddy confused by the strange question. "I guess so," her voice shook, as Cuddy's fingers gently brushed against her thigh.

"I took a class in college about fairytale's one of the things our teacher focused on was the therapeutic value of stories. He encouraged us to create our own life or troubles into a form of a fairytale. It sounds silly, but there have been times when it's the only thing that gets me through the day. Would you like to hear one?" Cuddy asked. She didn't know what made her think of it, but it was something to distract them with both. She continued gently wiping the blood off of the girls thighs.

"Okay," Dahlia said, tears streaming down her face. She nodded when Cuddy looked up at her questioningly. Cuddy's touch was just so soft and gentle, nothing like her previous experience.

Clearing her throat Cuddy began, _"Long ago, when wishing still helped, a young girl lived on the edge of the forest. She didn't have golden tendrils for hair, or a complexion as white as snow like the girl's of most stories, but she was pretty and very bright. She had been forgotten by her family and now lived alone, on the edge of the forest. She swore she would never experience the pain and rejection she'd felt from her family again."_

Dahlia found Cuddy's voice soft and reassuring. She sat their captivated by the older woman's ease and confidence. She knew the story was part of Lisa's small attempt to make things better. Dahlia closed her eyes and focused on the story instead of focusing on the fact that Cuddy was cleaning up her blood and her step-father's seman.

Cuddy continued her story as she finished cleaning Dahlia. She shot the girl an apologetic look as she slipped her gloved fingers gently inside the girl. _"The girl did not despise her isolation. Instead she used her freedom to explore the woods beyond her home. The woods had always been rumored to hold things that should not be, but this did not scare the young girl. I have no family or friends to miss me if I do not return, she often thought. If there is a chance that something better or worse lies among the forest then it is than being alone and feeling sorry for myself."_

Dahlia let out a small whimper, as Cuddy hit her more tender spots. Her hands gripped the edge of the table until her knuckles turned white. She tried to focus on Cuddy's words, but the pain was breaking through each time.

Cuddy could see the girl's struggle and spoke her name, "Dahlia." When she got no response she reached her free hand up to the girl's chin. "Dahlia, look at me," Cuddy said, tenderly. Their eyes med and Dahlia let her tears run freely once more.

She was drowning in the blue of Cuddy's eyes, but she didn't care. It was far more pleasant than facing the pain. "Keep going," she pleaded, needing the soothing tone of Cuddy's voice to keep her calm.

Cuddy nodded her understanding. Going back to the examination she continued the impropmtue tale, _"By the time she was 23 the girl knew every inch of the forest and the creatures within. She knew how to find the creatures when they were hiding, how to speak to the trees, she understood the lapping brook's game with the rocks and fish inside it, and she understood the magic that lay in the deepest glen of the forest, but there was one lesson she hadn't learned." Cuddy paused for a moment, before withdrawing her hand. "I'm all done sweetheart," _Cuddy said, smiling gently up at Dahlia. "You'll be sore for a few days, but there's nothing that won't heal on it's own.

Dahlia breathed a sigh of relief. She had been terrified that something might be seriously wrong and she'd have to leave the sanctuary of Cuddy's home. She met Cuddy's gaze and couldn't help but let out a nervous but relieved laugh. She bit her trembling bottom lip and tried to blink away the tears. She didn't want to keep crying. She was sure the two doctors must see her as nothing more than a child. She wanted to be strong though. Her parents had always hated when she acted like a child. Maybe it was the conditioning they'd placed upon her or maybe it was just her desire for the two doctors to like her. Either way she tried to put on a brave front.

"Hey," Cuddy said, seeing the girl's walls going back in place, "You don't have to be strong with me." She grabbed Dahlia's hand in her own, "I'm here for you, whatever you decide you need. " She pulled the girls robe closed for her and stood up. "Now about your forehead," Cuddy said, as she examined the cut, "I can stitch it up for you, but House is better than I am. It will leave less of a scar if he does it. Is that okay?"

Dahlia sniffed and wiped at her eyes. She tried to relax, but was having trouble just being herself. "That's fine," she whispered, afraid that if she spoke aloud Cuddy would hear the emptiness and fear in her voice.

"Baby," Cuddy whispered, watching the brave girl in front of her. "I promise I won't let anything like this happen to you again. You can trust me, I won't ever put you in danger." She wanted that man dead. Cuddy had never been a person who sought vengeance, but this situation even pushed her limits to the extreme.

Dahlia smiled up at Cuddy, "I know I'm safe with you, that's why I came here. You were the one person that I knew that would do the best thing for me no matter what."

The devotion and loyalty that poured out of her eyes easily took Cuddy's breath away. She knew the amount of trust the girl was crediting her with. She ruffled the girls hair, finding that touching the girl in itself was all it took to melt her anger away. Dahlia needed her to be her emotional rock, not out taking justice into her own hands.


	5. Chapter 5

House sat in the living room, holding his phone He stared at it blankly. He had made the call, but still wondered if it was the best choice. He didn't usually second guess his actions, but he also wasn't usually in situations where his emotions were at play.

Feeling Cuddy's eyes on him, House quickly put his phone back into his pocket. "All done?" he asked. He turned to face her and was relieved by her calm features. She had found nothing serious. Now as long as the medicine did its job, all of Dahlia's physical worries would be taken care of.

"Yeah, we're finished, but would you mind stitching her eye?" Cuddy asked, nervously. She had lied to Dahlia about the stitches; hers would be just as neat as his. She just couldn't manage to stop her hands from shaking. Cuddy was more than a little unnerved. The relief of having gotten the internal over with hadn't fully set in.

House nodded expressionless and headed towards the kitchen. He wanted to stop and reassure Cuddy, but knew there would be time for that soon. She just looked so lost; it was not a look he was used to seeing on her.

Cuddy whispered her thanks, as he passed. He had been her rock through the whole ordeal. It wasn't like her to fall apart so easily, but everyone has their weaknesses. Cuddy's just happened to be the people she cared about.

Walking into the kitchen, House noted that Dahlia also looked fairly relived. "All right doll face, let's see what we can do about your eye," he said, grinning fondly at her. He was trying to stay as upbeat as possible for the girl. She had no idea how draining that was on him.

Dahlia smiled at him, genuinely. Even though she knew his cheerfulness was forced, she liked him. He seemed bad with people, but his feelings seemed sincere. Once again, she let her mind wander. She couldn't help but wonder if there was more between the two doctors than they were showing.

Setting out the supplies he would need, he told her, "I'll try to be gentle, but it still might hurt a little." Dabbing at the cut carefully, he cleaned it out. He knew it was probably stinging, so his movements were quick.

Dahlia nodded, understanding. "It's okay." She searched the room for Cuddy, needing the older woman's presence. The familiar face of her savior was a comfort that she could not deny herself.

As soon as their eyes met, Cuddy moved closer. She wrapped one of the girl's hands in hers. As House worked on the girls cut, she felt Dahlia squeeze her hand with each flash of pain.

Moments later, House stepped back to examine his work. "All done my dear," he said, as he winked at her. The stitches were small and even, with the complete prospect of leaving little to know scar behind. "Not too terrible I hope."

Climbing down from the table, she moved into House's personal space. Catching him off guard, she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. She couldn't put into words how much their gestures had meant to her. She knew that if it were anyone else, she wouldn't be able to let them touch her. The two doctors were different though. She felt safe with them.

Awkwardly, he put his arms around her. Who was he to deny her comfort? Okay he was House, who normally had no issues denying anyone comfort. He wasn't sure what made this different, but he was trying. This girl's love was so uninhibited that he appreciated its purity.

Cuddy smiled at House's confused actions. His eyes met hers and she could see that he had no idea what to do. It was cute to watch him trying to be nice. She would never admit how much she loved him for it.

He felt warm and safe, just like Cuddy. The overwhelming sensation to cry was nagging at her, but she fought it off. "Thank you," Dahlia said, burying her face in his shoulder. "You've both been so wonderful."

House held her for a moment, before clumsily extricating himself from her arms. "You should go take that shower, before those meds kick in," he offered as explanation.

Reaching a hand out to the girl, Cuddy led Dahlia into her bedroom. Riffling through her drawers, she found clothes for Dahlia to sleep in. "Here you go," she said, handing the clothes to the girl. "Let me just grab you a towel, "Cuddy added, as she headed into her bathroom.

Dahlia watched nervously as Cuddy pulled a towel off the rack for her. She didn't want to be alone, but she really wanted a shower. She knew Cuddy would stay if she asked her, but she didn't want to see the pity in Cuddy's eyes.

Sensing Dahlia's worry, Cuddy hugged her. "We'll be just out in the kitchen. We won't let anything happened to you," Cuddy urged. When she felt Dahlia nod, she loosened her hold.

"Thank you Lisa," Dahlia said, shyly. She blushed as the older woman smiled warmly at her. She wasn't at all surprised when Cuddy kissed her forehead, murmuring, "You're welcome honey."

As Cuddy left, Dahlia turned the water on. With the door shut, she began to remove her clothes, trying hard not to focus on the bruises covering her body. Being alone in private for the first time since she had gotten away from her stepfather, Dahlia tried to process everything that had happened.

Cuddy headed towards the kitchen and House. She hadn't imagined he would be this helpful and supportive when she had called him. She found House sitting in a chair with his head in his hands.

As she edged closer, he asked, "Who did it?" He looked up at her questioningly. There was a fury in his eyes that only showed when he was completely outraged. He didn't just want to know, he needed to know.

She couldn't face his intense gaze. Closing her eyes she replied, "Her parents." Pausing briefly, she began to laugh bitterly. "Then, they showed up looking for her, acting like not a _god dammed_ thing was wrong." She was shaking her head in disbelief, now staring at him in question. She didn't understand them or their actions. How could you hurt someone to such a strong degree and then pretend to care?

House could see that she was getting worked up again. She was literally with fury Cuddy began to cry. Cuddy was his responsibility he thought to himself. Letting the anger seep from his body, he pulled her closer. Bringing her down to his lap, he rested her on his good leg. Not knowing what else to do, House held her against his chest while she cried.

After her tears stopped, Cuddy lifted her head. She smiled at him, embarrassed about falling apart. "Sorry," she said, laughing gently. She knew House didn't like when she got emotional. Most people thought it was because of his lack of interest in pointless emotions. Cuddy knew it was just because he didn't know what to do. He had never been allowed to understand them as a child.

"Here," House said, placing a pill in her hand, "I brought you treats too." He smirked at her, questioning look. "Anti-anxiety," he said, gently. He knew she would argue. It was just how they functioned.

She looked at him slightly worried and said, "I need to be clear headed for her." She didn't like to relay on medicine for things like this. She knew she was strong and thought needing help to deal made her weak.

This was different; he wouldn't have offered it to her if he didn't think she could use it. He tended to pray on weaknesses, even hers. As long as she had known him, House always demanded the best from the people around him. Even if he didn't think they had it in them.

House rolled his eyes. "Good grief woman I'm not going to drug you then abandon you. Besides, she's probably going to be ready to rest and you could use some sleep too. I'll be here for all the level headed rational thinking," he teased.

"Oh I feel much better now," she laughed, smirking at him. She took the bottle of water he had waiting for her and swallowed the pill. "Thanks," she sighed. They sat in silence, both lost in their thoughts. Turning to look at House, Cuddy's watery grey eyes searched his for an answer. "We can't let him get away with this."

Cuddy's pain was almost tangible to House and it was killing him. She may have only been a friend, but they had been through too much together for him not to be affected by it. She had stood by him always; this was a chance for him to help her. Cupping her face in his hands, he got very serious. "I'm going to take care of it."

Her tears were falling steadily again. The sincerity that coated House's words overwhelmed her. Not only did she believe him, but also she felt like they were reconnecting. Their friendship had been strained, ever since his infraction. "How?" she asked, not understanding.

Looking at her worriedly, he shook his head. "It would be better if you didn't know." He couldn't allow her to become involved. He knew whom he was dealing with and he knew they held loyalty to him. That was all he knew, though.

The severity in which he spoke scared her. "Greg?" she questioned, suddenly extremely worried. Her hands gripped his shoulder in fear. She knew all about his way of thinking. Whatever he had planned was probably insane and dangerous.

He shook his head, not planning to let her get involved. If anything happened to Cuddy because of his actions, he would never get over it. He knew how helpless she felt about what happened to Dahlia. This was the only way he knew of to deal with things.

Dahlia walked into the kitchen, finding the two doctors starting at each other intently. She felt a small smile tug at her lips at how well they fit together. Realizing she wasn't a part of what they had, the feeling left just as quickly as it had started.

Cuddy turned towards her and quickly wiped the tears from her eyes. "Hey she said, smiling weakly. She opened her arms and motioned for Dahlia to come to her.

Dahlia made her way to the older couple, tears welling in her own eyes. Her emotions were overwhelming and there was no way she could continue to hold onto them.

"Oh honey," Cuddy said, her own heart aching for the younger woman. She pulled Dahlia into her arms and hugged her tight. She wished she could take the pain for Dahlia, but the most she was able to offer was comfort.

Standing between House's legs Dahlia clung to Cuddy, as the tears she had been holding in all night finally took over. She sobbed against Cuddy's lean from, as House pulled them both close against his chest. It was the first time Dahlia honestly felt like she could let go of everything.

House held them despite his uncertainties. He had been using his bad leg to keep them balanced and it was beginning to ache. Bearing the pain he waited until they both started to settle before speaking, "Alright ladies, let's get you two in bed."

Cuddy nodded against his neck. She could feel Dahlia's grip on her weakening. Between the medicine and the stress, Cuddy knew she was exhausted. "Do you want to sleep in my room tonight?" she asked, brushing hair off the girls face. She knew how scared Dahlia had been, when her father showed up earlier and didn't want the girl to be afraid.

Dahlia nodded sleepily, relieved that she wouldn't be alone. Her time spent in the bathroom made her all too aware of her new fear of isolation. She didn't want to be without one of them, ever.

"Okay," Cuddy said, standing. She kept an arm around Dahlia and motioned for House to lead the way. They all walked silently to Cuddy's room.

House entered and walked over to the bed. Lifting the covers, he motioned for the girls to climb in. He felt stupid, but wasn't sure how he was supposed to help.

Cuddy let Dahlia climb onto the bed first. Smiling at House, Cuddy climbed in next. She already seemed to be more relaxed. House teasingly tucked the two in, and then smirked at Cuddy. "I'll be right back," he told her.

"Okay," she said, smiling over her shoulder at him, while she brought Dahlia into her arms. The girl was facing Cuddy, burrowed under the covers up to her eyes. Her face was almost chest level, as Cuddy hugged her close.

Walking out of earshot, he pulled his phone out once more. "Hey can you make it tonight, instead? Same address….okay I'll see you then…and…thanks." Hanging up, he went back into Cuddy's room to wait.

Lying down on top of the covers, he moved until her back was pressed to his chest. "How are you doing?" he asked, seriously.

She smiled over her shoulder at him, while she brought Dahlia into her arms. The girl was facing Cuddy, burrowed under the covers up to her eyes. "I'm feeling better, thank you. I wouldn't have been able to get through tonight without you." As she spoke, she played with the girl's hair.

House smiled at her, silently laughing. "You would have been fine, but I'm glad I could help." Her strength had always amazed him. Even when she broke down and cried it was always out of empathy. She never felt sorry for herself or cried over life's obstacles. Lisa Cuddy was a force to be reckoned with.

Cuddy felt the girl's weight go heavy against her. She had fallen asleep easily thanks to the medicine and the safety of Cuddy's arms. Kissing the crown of the girl's head, she relaxed against House's frame.

"You should try to rest," he said, nudging her gently. He could see how tired she was, not that it made her any less beautiful. She always looked beautiful.

"I don't know if I can," Cuddy whispered honestly. She knew that they were safe, but still couldn't help imagining the worst. If Dahlia's father got a hold of her now, things would not go well.

"Sure you can, close your eyes and stop fighting with me," he said, teasingly. "I'm not going anywhere Cuddy. I'll be right here," he reassured. Feeling her lay her head down on his arm, he hugged her closer. Placing a gentle kiss of her neck, he waited silently until she drifted off to sleep.

About twenty minutes later, his phone buzzed with a text message. Flipping his phone open, he read the message. _We're here!_


End file.
